The Jagged Edge
by Unirthlee
Summary: Rei Kon is the cutter of his team. Its a secret that was never supposed to get out. But once everyone pieces together the clues, what will they do when they figure out his dirty little secret?
1. Chapter 1

"**Rei is the cutter on his team. It's a secret that was never supposed to get out. But once everyone pieces together the clues, what will they do when they figure out his dirty little secret?" **

_Ello everyone, L2B here. A new out look on my usual rebellious stories. Rei's back and in some serious things. Thanks to those who are reading, and even more thanks to those who review. Just if you don't know, Teira and Emma are two girls who live with Kai and Ray and are part of they're beyblade team, I wouldn't go so far as saying that they're Mary Sues, but make of it what you want._

_Arrivederci._

* * *

Normal POV.

Reia Kon had been a resident at Relief Through Health, for almost a month. The health hospital itself was about as pale as a regular hospital, but without the machines and operating rooms. It was for sick people, odd people, abusive people, any type of person that wouldn't belong in the real world. It was for anorexic people, drug addicts, psycho phobia cases, abuse cases, insane people, or self abusive people.

Or in Rei's case: cutters.

The doctors had given him a room that resembled a hotel's, only smaller and completely empty besides a bed and night stand. There, he was supposed to get better. Rei sometimes laughed to himself about this. There were always people coming through his room; asking him questions and analyzing his behavior. Even sometimes his friends would come for a visit. They would put on they're fake smiles and leave with a heavy heart. But the doctors and therapist always said that progress was going on behind closed doors. Rei laughed about this too; progress in a loony bin was hardly enough progress to go jumping about.

* * *

Rei sat in his usual corner and waited for something different to happen. His raven bangs sagged beneath his headband while his braided hair fell limp on his shoulders. He had gone in a deep funk sense he had come here, it was like prison in a white room. He sighed and thought back on his beybattle with his team mates while staring at the pale walls. He hardly noticed the door opening and out popping a security guard, "Rei, you have a visitor." Rei stared past the large man, and at a golden haired girl. Teira Mishizu. His friend and team mate. She smiled comfortable and walked past the guard as he closed the door behind her. Her shoulder length hair shone in the sunlight, while her bangs fell alittle into her eyes. She walked over to the older teen and sat down beside him, in his corner.

"Hey, Rei." Rei nodded and stared at her. She came almost everyday for no reason in particular. Just to see him. "I hear you'll be able to come home soon."

"Oh…they haven't told me that." They never told him anything, though.

Teira nodded and stared down at his hand; the scars were only now starting to fade from where the razor had been used. "You want to come home, Rei…right?"

He wanted to scream 'heck yeah!' but he didn't have the energy. Instead he replied, "If you guys want me…I'll come home."

Teira smiled sadly, "we always wanted you, Rei. And we still do." Rei looked down at the floor, only believing half of what she was saying. _If they wanted me, why'd they send me here!_ But he stayed silent. He felt like Teira cared for him and he didn't want to turn her down if she really did. The room grew eerie quiet as Teira and Rei both thought on they're own problems and question. It was Teira who finally did something, grabbing Rei's hand and bringing it up to her face. She let one finger trace its way across the three slice marks that were all diagonal to one another. Rei peered down at the damage he had done to himself and felt guilt and confusion run through him as Teira traced over the scars.

"What are you doing?" Teira looked up, still feeling over the pale skin.

"What…why did you—?" Rei snatched his hand away, making Teira gasp.

"Why does everyone keep asking that?" He growled. "It doesn't matter, I'm not the stupid person I was…I'm not going back and doing it all over again."  
"Rei…it's just a question." Teira pieced her words together carefully, "what other things do they ask you?" Rei sighed and leaned his head back to the wall, raising his legs to let his elbows rest his knees.

"Everyone wants to know when I started, and why I did it and how it felt."

"Do you answer any of them?" Teira wondered, watching him intently. The older teen shrugged, "Sure. They'll be in my room for half a day if I don't."

"What did you say?" Rei thought back. He was glad that he could talk to someone instead of people constantly talking to him, prying him with questions he didn't want to talk about, and stuffing him full of advice. The therapist's all say simple stuff like, "how does that make you feel?" and "explain to me what you were thinking." But Teira actually sounded somewhat…interested.

"Of course it hurt…but only for a second. Then the blood would come and I knew that I had done what I needed to do. Its like a pay check, you feel like you earned it one way or the other. It felt good and horrible at the same time…like guilt, sorrow, peace and tranquility all tied up into one deal." He replied, "They think I'm insane to think all of that over a cut…"

"It makes sense, though, when you hear it from my point of view." Rei raised an eyebrow at her. "Excuse me?" Teira laughed, "Is it like relief to you? Your own way of taking out you're pain from a bad day?"

Rei thought over her words, "I…guess you're right…I've never tried explaining it. All the doctors do is right it down and start on a new page the next day."

Teira nodded and grew quiet for a moment before whispering, "is it something…I did?" she swallowed. Ray looked over at her, not sure what to say, "No…you didn't do anything." He watched her nod and glance back to the three scars on his hand, still not sure what to make of them. "You think I'm insane, Teira?" He asked, unsurely. Teira shook her head slowly, "No, Ray."

Ray sighed and brought his arm up to her, unraveling the sleeve till it was almost up to his shoulder, revealing six more cuts. Teira touched his arm fragilely, like it would break like glass. Some had healed almost completely, taking over a shiny, pale scar, while others looked alittle redder than the others. Teira touched one of the newer ones, softly.

"Still think I'm not insane?" Ray spoke up, a bit of humor to his voice.

Teira stared up at him, looking into golden eyes, "I'm not swayed by this. You're as sane as I am, Ray…everything has a purpose for becoming what it is," Teira cupped a hand over a line that ran from one side of his arm to the other, "even this."

* * *

Thanks for reading you guys, please review if you would like to say anything, or suggest I do something in the up coming chapters, or just to say you like it or not. THANKYA! "-"

**Next chapter: Emma and Kai come for a visit and Ray gets a bit angry. **

L2B out.


	2. Relapse

Salve! Next chapters up, thank you for reading. And just so you know, there are no pairings, but Teira and Ray are kinda together if you wana call it, cause they have some feelings for each other, same goes to Kai and Emma. But no one has realized it yet.

I've made Rei alittle psycho, but that's ok, seeing what he's going through and all.

* * *

**NightPredator: thanks for the review it means so much! I'm really glad you can relate to the story somewhat. That's what I was aiming for, trying to make it as realistic as possible. And I'm really glad you can confide in me. **

* * *

Flashback

Rei clutched the razor tightly and looked down at the tally marks he had made across his arm, _one more will make eight…just do it!_ The silver in his hand felt like it was getting sharper and sharper by the second as the teen rethought over the horrible day. One by one, his motivations to get it over came storming through his mind. Rei set his mind to it and leaned farther against the wall till his back was touching it completely. He set the metal to his scared skin and made another line, cutting clear across his arm, damaging another inch of him. The blood fallowed after like an army, marching after the blade. He hissed with pain and relief. Suddenly, without notice, his vision blurred a bit so that he couldn't see the blood anymore. The entire room had gone foggy as the Neko Jin winded his head back, setting it against the wall. "Oh…god…what have I d-done…?" He hissed through clenched teeth. The next moments were as blurred as his vision; he could only hear a voice.

"Rei?" Rei blinked before slumping down the wall, landing on the floor. "Rei!" Footsteps came stomping over to him and an arm rolled him over to his back.

"Uh…K…kai?"

"Shut up, Rei! J-just stay quiet," Kai was in a panic, not knowing what to do. He looked around the bathroom and spied a metal razor blade that looked to be dipped in blood. His eyes flashed back to a delirious Ray, "What the heck have you done to yourself!"

Rei moaned in reply, holding his arm in pain. Kai looked from his amber eyes to his arm, the blood pooling around his shirt and pants. Kai's eyes went wide, "Y-you…cut?"

* * *

Normal.

"Kai found you on the floor?"

"Uh-huh…I guess I cut too deep that time. Can I go yet?" Rei sighed as the therapist shook her head, writing down a quick note on her notepad. Lily, as she had asked Rei to call her, had made him rethink the last time he had cut himself sense coming here.

"Do you remember anything in between that time period of passing out and Kai finding you? Any visions? Strange voices?" Rei shook his head, "nothing. We've been over this…" Lily wrote something else down on the notepad and looked up at Rei once more, inspecting him like a science experiment ready to blow.

"You're rushing this, Rei, I need you too relax. Nothing is going to be accomplished if you continue to rush me." Lily scolded. Rei nodded solemnly, they had had this speech before. Many times, actually.

"Do you realize why you have done this to yourself?" Rei clinched his fists, he hated this question and never answered it, "I…not yet." Lily sighed. "Alright then, Rei, can you explain to me what it felt like? What did you think when you where using that blade?"

Rei sat still, thinking over the question and gathering emotions from the back of his mind. "Bliss…pain, happiness, relief…do I need to go on?"

More scribbling on the pad, "no. I have enough. Now, what where you thinking?"

Rei sighed, "'I need to get this over with before anyone sees me.'"

The therapist nodded, "you were panicking…that's a normal reaction."

"I guess."

"Is there anything else you would like to say, Rei?" Lily leaned forward in her chair. Rei didn't hesitate to give a, "nope."

With a weary sigh, Lily hoisted herself up from her chair and turned to the teen, "Than our session is over. We'll meet next Wednesday." Rei nodded and stalked back to his white room.

* * *

When Ray returned to his room, Emma and Kai had beaten him to it. They were both waiting for him, Emma sitting on his bed and Kai in a corner by the window.

In seeing them, he grew confused. "Er…what are you guys doing here?"

Emma smiled and stood up, "it's just a visit. Teira said you might be coming home soon." Kai eyed Rei for a moment before looking back at the ground. He had been the one to find Rei bleeding on the floor. The images still couldn't work themselves from his mind.

"The therapist here hates me, and it's up to her. I doubt I'll be getting out of here for long because of that." Emma shrugged. "You'll be back home before you know it."

Rei didn't reply to this, but thought back on the beyblade team. Had they suffered from him being here for a month now? Or were things better? Rei sat down on the bed, letting Emma sit beside him. "Aren't the Europe tournaments coming up soon?" Rei wondered aloud. Emma turned to Kai who shifted his footing, "in a month." The Russian replied.

"Hey, maybe you'll be able to be back and we can all go." Rei nodded, a bit of happiness hitting his soggy mood. "I'm going to get some soda from the machine, do you guys want any?" Rei and Kai both shook they're heads and Emma went scampering out of the room.

The door was closed behind her and Rei and Kai were left in the room. A few silent minutes passed by before Rei thought of anything to say.

"How have things been going?" Rei spoke up. Kai shrugged, crimson eyes still staring at the ground, "it's been different."

"Oh." Kai looked up at him for the first time. Rei had certainly changed, he decided. His usual bright, golden eyes where dulling and even his hair seemed to sag along with his mood. A few more minutes passed by before Kai finally spoke the question that had been bugging him sense the moment he had seen Rei on the floor.

"…why?" Rei's head shot up, glaring openly at crimson eyes. Something in him had told him that the question was coming, but at the moment it seemed so…hurtful. "You too? Everyone's been asking that around here. And you want to know too, Kai?"

"Rei, I think I deserve it. I'm the one who saw you bleeding on the floor!" Kai hissed, angry with his team mate's harsh attitude.

Rei glared hard at the Russian, his bluntness was frustrating, "I don't owe you anything."

Kai stepped forward, letting Rei step back. "God, Ray, you could have died! Ever thought of that!" The Neko Jin flinched and didn't reply so Kai went on. "What happened? You of all people…cutting? W-what…why?"

"Shut up." Rei hissed, "Just shut up." Of all people, he didn't expect Kai to react like this.

"Rei." Kai lowered his voice. "I want to know why."

"You and half the world!" Kai narrowed his eyes. Rei was obviously not in the mood to talk let alone be near him. Getting anything out of his team mate was going to be like drilling nails. Rei clinched and unclenched his fists, ready to retort back.

"Kai, I know you're Mr. Perfect an all and you can't understand where I'm coming from, but it's not that simple to explain it!" Kai swallowed.

"Rei…"

"Yes, I could have died; I could have died all eight times!" Kai's eyes widened as Rei's shouts grew louder. "I'm tired of people telling me things I already know. Tell me something different for once!"

"Rei calm down, you're going to hurt yourself."

"Guess again, Kai. I already have. Eight times…" Rei hissed, "It's not like I don't know what it feels like."

"Rei!"

"What!"

"Stop…just stop." Rei sat down on the bed, admitting defeat. The reality of his behavior just then was getting to him. He was having doubts about even being…alive. "Maybe…you should have just left me, Kai. Left me on the floor."

"What! That's stupid talk, Rei! Stop saying stuff like that." Kai growled; mad that the Chinese teen would even suggest something like that.

"I'm going crazy…everyone knows it. You know it."

Kai sighed, "you're not going insane, Rei. But you're going to drive me off the edge if I ever see you using a razor like that again!" Rei didn't say anything; he just sat on the bed, trying to collect his thoughts as they rambled on.

"What have I done to myself…?" He whispered, looking down at his arms. Kai looked at the scars as well. "You haven't done anything—resent?"

"No…"

"Good. That's progress."

Rei bit back a harsh laugh, "progress…you heard me a minute ago. I lost it Kai, I've completely changed in my attitude; I was acting like I could attack you! I never get angered like this."

Kai was out of words, knowing the Neko Jin was right. Attitude in this place was everything and Rei's attitude had changed along with everything else. As Kai was about to speak up, Emma came marching back into the room, a coke in hand. She had a confused look on her face. "What happened, I heard yelling? I just left for a drink and to go to the rest room." she glared at Kai and then to Rei. "You two got into it, didn't you?" Kai shrugged and stalked over to Emma, grabbing her arm as he walked over to the door.

"Come on, Emma, we should leave." Emma thrust her arm away from Kai, "hey, no way! I haven't been able to talk to Rei at all! Just because you two are at each others throats doesn't mean I can't talk to him." Rei looked up at Emma and allowed a smirk to creep up on his lips. She was so rebellious at times. Kai sighed, "Do what you want." With one glance back at Rei, he left with the same icy coldness he had entered with.

* * *

R&R! Please!

Poor Rei, getting yelled at by Kai. ;-; oh well. Thins will get a lot better.

**Next chapter: **Emma and Rei have a talk.

L2B out, arrivederci all!


	3. Recall

Ello everyone, here's chap 3. Review just to tell meh ya like it or ya don't X3 and than thanks to those who have.

**Iluvbeyblade: Thanks, and yes, you may not get the OC's, but it shouldn't affect the story too much, but if you have any questions, just tell me. **

**Chi no hana: 'ere ya go.**

* * *

Emma and Ray sat on the bed for a while, thinking over they're own situations with they're own confused looks. Rei was thinking over his team mates. Kai was always the silent one, and in this situation, he had been the one to yell and ask questions…like one of his therapists or doctors. Emma was the positive one, encouraging him to get better and telling him things could be worse. And Teira was the one that listened…listened to his remarks and paid close attention to what he said. Rei sighed and leaned back against the bed post. Why do they bother? It wasn't like a promise guaranteed; maybe Rei couldn't get better. Another sigh, he just didn't know anymore.

Emma had a start of a conversation going in her head. Whether Rei would attempt to talk back was the question. "What were you and Kai—arguing— about?" she asked, noticing Rei clenching his fists, "just junk…stuff that happened." Emma nodded and swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. It was time to explain something to her team mate.

"Rei…what your doing to yourself…I-it scares me." Rei shot a glance at her.

"What are you talking about?"

"I-I…never imagined one of my friends doing something like this. The reality…why would you hurt yourself—?"

Rei felt the back of his neck grow hot, sweat pricking at his palms. "…I'm not _hurting _myself. I don't feel the pain like its pain…It doesn't hurt like you or anybody else would expect."

"But you're destroying your body." Emma shot back. The Neko Jin turned his head downward. "Have _you_ ever done it?"

Emma's eyes grew wide, her breath coming in sections, "w-what?"

"Have you! Have…you cut yourself?"

"No, but—"

"Than you don't get it. Nobody gets it. Sure, you think you do, but you can't feel what I feel. As much as you do or don't want to, you just can't." Emma felt her breath freeze. With much effort, she stood up.

"Rei…do you want to do it again? Do you want to risk the chance that you might die? Do you really want to hurt your friends like you did! Please, Rei…if you won't consider what you're doing to yourself…consider what you've done to us." And with a sad smile, Emma left. Rei sat back in bed, feeling like he had just got back from one of his therapist sessions with Lily…only this time, feeling guilty.

* * *

That night, Rei tossed and turned and couldn't get the image of the razor out of his mind. The medal was taunting him, covered in _his_ blood. Who knew that one cut could result in all of this. A month out of his life had simply crashed and burned, wasting away like a plane crash. After hours of restless thinking, something in him finally came at peace and sleep found him.

* * *

Next Wednesday passed emotionlessly, and before Rei could do anything about it, he was back in Lily's office. She stretched out on her chair and clicked her pen down on her notepad. "Rei, today we're going to talk about a few different things. One of them being your friends." Rei narrowed his eyes at Lily, "and what does that have to do with me?"

"Well, they're your friends. And they were obviously affected by this in some manner. Could you tell me what you think they're reactions are?"

Rei thought this over, a bit distraught with the subject. "I honestly don't know…what they would think." The therapist nodded like she had hit gold.

"Maybe you should consider asking them. I bet you'd be surprised in what they say." The Neko Jin stayed silent. He didn't want to be on this subject at all, he didn't want his team mates involved in any of this. Lily wrote down a quick note and flipped to a different page for some reason. Rei watched her as she wrote down a heading at the top of the page.

"From what I've heard, Rei, you don't sound depressed…more along the lines of confused." Rei didn't reply but continued staring. Lily seemed almost amused. "You obviously don't want to talk about your friends, the reason why you started cutting, your life…so I don't see how I'm helping you.

"The mind is the key in all of this—I'm sure you've figure this out by now."

No reply.

"And I think you know why you started."

"…"

Without taking her eyes off of Rei, Lily stood up and placed her chair back behind her desk. She opened up the door to her office and Rei stood up to face her. "Unlike you, Rei, I have all the time in the world. This is my job and will be for a while. But you have a life beyond this closed door, beyond this place. You're just wasting it if you choose to stay silent." Rei walked through the doors and let everything seep in before Lily closed the door behind him. _Wasting life away in this place…I won't let it happen._

* * *

Flashback

Without having to look up, Rei knew he was defeated by Kai. He could hear his beyblade stop spinning and could almost see that same frown of disapproval on the Russians face.

"Rei." A growl came from across the dish.

"I…I lost concentration." He replied angrily. The Neko Jin hopped into the dish and knelt down to pick up his damaged blade, feeling Kai's eyes glared down on him.

"The European tournaments are in less than three months! This is no time to loose you're concentration!" Rei's hands flinched beneath him, clenching tight onto Driger as his eyes slit with frustration.

"I know, Kai!"  
Kai pulled his head back a bit, examining Rei to make sure he understood. "I'll rematch you tomorrow, hopefully then you will have regained your—concentration." And he stalked off. Rei turned away as well, storming back into the house. But before he could reach the door, golden eyes met golden eyes. Teira stared back at him, causing him to halt in front of her.

"The landing…your blade was tilted. I do it all the time." She nodded, understandingly. Rei grunted before walking past her and into the bathroom to clean his hands off. Teira sighed and walked back to the kitchen to make her lunch.

As the Neko Jin washed his hands in the sink he glared down at his beyblade, the metal attack ring was wasting away from the previous battles. His anger stormed back into his mind and automatically his palms started to sweat under the water. For some reason everything felt like it was closing in on him, the walls were dipping in a bit, the mirror surrounding him, his beyblade wilting like it was melting in a furnace. Rei quickly scurried to turn off the water and in doing this, his hand knocked up against a stray razor blade he had kept on the counter, meaning to lodge it in with the others under the sink. As the metal caught his eye, the room turned back to normal. He stared out into space for a moment, not realizing himself picking up the blade in his hands. _Sharp…blood…cut …blade…_the words came back into his mind. Rei rose up his sleeve, and inspected his arm for the one slice mark he had made over four years ago. _There. _He found it. It was just a pearly scar by now, but he could still remember what had happened. Rei hadn't cut himself in so long; he had almost forgotten the feeling. But now everything was coming back to him. Rei stared down at his arm, feeling over a smooth spot a little above his wrist. He stared from there to the razor blade and back again.

The metal slid under his touch, feeling cool and clean. "…what's stopping you…?"

* * *

Please continue to review you guys, and if you could, give me some suggestions for the next few chapters if you'd like to see anything different or added.

**Next chapter: Ray talks with Teira and things slip out. X) **

L2B out


	4. Rewind

I like this chapter, even though it's short. Did it in about twenty minutes, so that's why. R&R people, make a writer feel appreciated! Lol. A Presto. And I do not own The Used or they're song, _All that I've got_. I just love it X)

**Chi No Hana: hope you like the next chapter. **

* * *

"Mr. Kon. Visitor to see you." The large man at the door knocked impatiently on the wood, letting in Teira and closing the door behind her. Rei looked up from his corner and managed a half smile in Teira's favor. She smiled back and sat down next to him as usual. Rei had on earphones and was listening to music from a black iPod. Relief Through Health didn't allow CDs, DVDs or anything with a sharp edge to come past the guards, but iPods seemed to be ok. Teira looked down at the screen as it flashed a new song. The words streamed through the ear pieces and Teira recognized the lyrics right away.

_So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me. _

_I'll be just fine, pretending I'm not._

_I'm far from lonely,_

_And it's all that I've got. _

She hummed along with the rhythm, taking Rei by surprise. "All that I've got…isn't it?" his team mate whispered the name of the song. Rei nodded and took out the earpiece closest to Teira, handing it to her. She laughed and put it in her ear, listening to the words clearer now.

_So deep that It didn't even bleed and catch me,_

_Of guard, I'm caught red handed,_

_Now I'm far from lonely,_

_Asleep I still see you lying next to me_

_So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me _

"I like it." She spoke up and Rei paused the song, looking down at the black object. "I've been listening to it a lot." He sighed. "It has a cool…message." Teira stared off into space as Rei clicked the play button and the words came drowning back in.

_I need something else_

_Would someone just please give me_

_Hit me and knock me out_

_And let me go back to sleep _

_I can't laugh _

_All I want inside I still am empty _

_So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me…_

"…bleed and catch me…" she whispered, repeating the lyrics. Rei closed his eyes and set his head back against the wall. "You don't get it, do you?" he asked. Teira shook her head. "Explain it to me."

Rei sighed, letting his chest rise up and down, taking in even breaths, "I wish that I could go that deep. Where it would stop bleeding." Teira turned to him, suspicious of what he was saying. With a glance at his arm, Rei pulled up his blue sleeve, revealing it to Teira. In seeing it, the younger teen gasped. Rei had scratched one of his healing scars, ripping it open until it bled out onto his skin. Crimson droplets where forming around the wound, rained down his arm. Teira pressed a finger lightly across the blood, and looked down at it, horrified. Rei gazed down at the damage, a frown on his face. _I wish that I could go that deep. Where it would stop bleeding._ For a moment Rei locked eyes with Teira before whispering, "…guess I can't."

* * *

Nother chapter. A bit more depressing, and kinda a set back for Rei, but you'll have to read the next chapter to see if he keeps it up.

**Next Chapter: Teira tries to get through to Rei. Could it be a break through?**

**L2B out. **


	5. Rethought

Here you go! New chapter with another sad flashback that goes back a bit far this time. This is a sad chapter, but it explains a lot. Hope ya like it. Reviews are much appreciated.

**NightPredator: Yeah, surprisingly enough, the flashback wasn't as hard as I thought it was going to be. And I liked how it flowed with the context of the rest of the chapter. No, I don't cut, but I have a friend who does. I try to make it as realistic as I can to a person who cuts. I like to take different out looks on things, and I thought I ought to write something for all the people who like Rei and are like me friend. Hope that answered your question. **

**FlamingDranzer: I'm really glad you can relate to it. That's what I was trying to get to. Realistic writing takes a lot of thought, but it's worth it if people can relate to it. **

* * *

"Rei…please." Teira whispered, clasping her hand over the wound, wanting to make it go away. They both sat quietly for a moment, watching the blood drip down to his hand.

"W-what?" he finally replied, voice caught up. "Why do you want to make it go away?" He asked, his voice a hoarse whisper. "Everyone wants to make all of the scars go away, but…no one gets it."

"Rei…"

"You don't get it. None if you do."

"Stop R-Rei!" Teira cried out, holding her hand out in front of his face, blood covering her palm. Rei stared at emotionlessly. "Y-you couldn't want this…could you?"

Rei didn't reply, but thought on her words. Everybody was so busy seeing the blood and scars…seeing what the skin showed. They weren't really listening to Rei; they were watching to see what move he would make next. "I'm tired…of this" Rei finally spoke up. Teira nodded and set her hands on the side of her head.

"Rei…do you want to know what I was thinking? What I saw when Kai came to get me and Emma. W-when I saw you on the f-floor…do you want to know?" Teira was on the verge of tears. Rei stared at the ground, unsure of what to say. He barely let a "yes" escape his lips.

"'what if this is the last time I see him…?' that's what I thought...I blamed my…myself." Teira shook her head, trying to collect her thoughts. "I still do." Rei couldn't bring himself to words. Every thought he fumbled up wasn't worth speaking. Teira sighed deeply, making a drowning sound in the back of her throat. Rei glance at her and saw tears at the corner of her eyes. Guilt poured through him like rain, guilt and confusion.

"You don't need to…m-my…brother…" he croaked, barely above a whisper. Teira glance at him, eyes wide. "Brother…you have—?"

"Had—he died…along time ago." Rei set his head down on his arms, thinking back eight years ago.

* * *

Flashback

A teenager with long ebony hair stood at the mirror, staring at his refection. With another sigh, Zain Kon glared at the glass before turning around, his back against it and letting silver eyes wander down to his feet. Suddenly, a loud bang came from the door; Zain's eyes grew wide as he scurried over to the opposite side of the bathroom. "Zain?"

The teen sighed in relief, hearing his little brother's voice instead of his father's.

"Go away, Rei!" He yelled at his seven year old brother.

"Can I come in…?"

"No!" Zain listened hard for footsteps telling him Rei was walking away, but absolute quiet met him. He paced around the bathroom for a few minutes, glaring down at the tile.

"Please…Zain? Why can't I come in!" Rei spoke up, banging on the door with his fist.

"Because I said so. Now go away!"

"I'll tell mom!" Rei yelled back, banging harder on the door. Zain stormed over to the door and unlatched the lock. Swinging it open, he glared down at his little brother. "You better leave her out of this, Rei, I'm warning you!" He growled. Rei nodded and clutched onto his brothers leg. "Whatcha hiding?" Rei asked nosily. The Chinese teen sighed and looked down at the seven year old clinging to his leg, a softer expression on his face this time. "That's none of your business."

"Aw, common Zain!" Rei wriggled off his brother and ran across the room, flopping down on the bed. The older of the two turned off the light of the bathroom and fallowed at a slower pace, a depressing frown tugging at his lips. Rei smiled a carefree smile and bounced up and down on the bed, shaking the side table beside it. "Rei—!" Zain was about to scold his brother when a cry came from down the stairs, freezing both the siblings.

"Zain! Rei!" a woman's voice called from down stairs. Another cry cut it off before anything else could be said. Zain instantly darted out of the room without thinking, pausing on the landing. He saw an object collapse to the floor with a muffled thud. The Chinese teen jutted down the stares at high speed, four at a time, letting his fear eat away at him. "Mom!" He yelled, skidding to a stop at the bottom of the living room. He gasped at the sight of his mother on the floor, blood pooling around her body, immediately sick at his stomach, unable to take his eyes off of her body.

"Mama!" another cry came from the top of the stairs, sending Zain whirling on his heels. Rei was crying on the top ledge of the stairs, also staring down at his mother's crumpled body. The older boy quickly jutted a finger up the stairs, pointing at his brother, "Get in your room now, Rei! Lock the door!" Rei stared at his brother, tears streaming down his face. He took one last glance at his mother before darting back into the room he had come out of. Rei slammed the door shut behind him, locking the latch as tight as his arms could pull. He flopped down on his bed again, sobbing into his pillow and curling

his body into an oval. More silent minutes fallowed as the whole house seemed to hold its breath. And then a gun shot echoed through the walls. Rei looked up from the pillow, his mind comprehending everything in an instant.

"…Zain…Mama…" More tears flooded through his eyes, "g-gone…"

* * *

Teira looked up into Rei's eyes, tears brimming in her own. "y-your…father?"

Rei's hands tightened, "killed them."

"What did you do?" Rei blinked. "I…I ran. My grandparents took me up after that…and when I was twelve, my friends started cutting…so I tried it. Like an idiot. It hurt the first time. It hurt a lot." Teira nodded, edging him to go on.

"I didn't show or say anything else about cutting for about two more years. I covered the one scar that I had on my shoulder from my grandparents. I thought I would never do it again…and when I met Kai, Emma and you…things got gradually better.

"But one year I kept loosing more than I was winning, and things were going down hill. I was loosing matches and getting depressed, thinking back on my Mom and Zain. That's when I started up again…and then I lost control." Teira swallowed nervously and stared ahead of her, waiting for Rei to go on. After a few moments of silence, Rei spoke up.

"Remember that one day…Kai and I were battling. It was about three months from the European tournaments. I had lost and stormed in the bathroom…"

"Yeah…you didn't talk for the rest of the night." The younger teen whispered, voice breaking up at the remembrance.

Rei breathed in, remembering what kai had said that day, "That was the day that Zain and Mom died…eight years ago. I guess I was remembering how my brother used to love beyblading too…that's why I lost."

"Rei…" Teira whispered.

"I blamed myself too…that's why I do what I do…because if I hadn't of listened to my brother, maybe he would still be here. Maybe I wouldn't have ruined my life...and his too"

* * *

Welp, another depressing chapter, but the next one'll get better. Lol, I keep saying that, but I swear it will. Besides alittle depression is great for drama. This chapter was hard to write, so the next one should be easier. But I doubt it.

**Next Chapter: What will the therapist say when she understands Rei's logic for cutting? **

L2B out. A presto


	6. Rewrite

This chapter just about killed meh! But maybe that was partially the cold too…oh well, enjoy!

**Mei Kimari: Angst is what I write a lot, but that's what I think I'm good at. very glad you liked it! **

**Chi No Hana: yes, I know, but I was in a sad mood. I write sad stuff when I'm in a sad mood, but this one should be alittle more happy, if you wana call it. - **

**NightPredator: high on salt? I get that way sometimes. Lol, Glad you liked the chapter, thanks for all the reviews too. **

* * *

Before Teira had left, she made Rei promise to tell the therapist everything he had spilled to her. Rei grudgingly nodded and agreed. After she exited the room for the night, he curled up on his bed, taking his iPod in hand and decided to play a different song for change. The screen flashed once and Linkin Park's music streamed through his ears. He sighed quietly at the lyrics, as Breaking the Habit played away.

* * *

"Rei…? What are you doing here this early?" The therapist asked, seeing the teen walk through her doors a half hour before his appointment. Rei took a big breath and sat down, mentally preparing himself for what he was about to spill. Everything he had tried so hard to keep a secret was going right down the drain. Something in him pulled him to walk right back out the door…but something else wanted to know her reaction.

"Rei…"

"I…let me talk." He whispered, ignoring Lily's confused expression. "You…you wanted to know why, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"It…it's hard to explain." He replied, still very unsure about the whole idea of spilling everything out like an overturned coffee cup. An image of a disappointed Teira came to his mind; Rei quickly blinked it away and stared ahead at the pastel walls.

Lily shut her message book and stared at Rei through thin glasses, "I have all the time you need."

* * *

Flashback

Lee dragged the blade across his tan skin, grinning openly at the other teen staring down. He hissed out in pleasure and pain. Rei watched his fellow class mate demonstrate, taking a step back.

"Lee…I—I..." Lee glanced up at the twelve year old, "It's like a rush…Rei, you have to try it!" he laughed, taking his bleeding arm in hand and soaking up some of the blood with his black shirt. He handed the broken glass over to his friend, letting Rei fumble with it.

"it…it hurts?" Rei asked timidly, holding the shard in his palm.

"Naw. Only a minute, then the funs begins." Lee smiled, looking over at Rei. "Come on, Rei. Better than any drug out there. And it'll take away the pain…all the things you've been through; you don't even realize them when you do it."

Rei had tried everything to get the pain of his past to leave him and if this would work…just maybe he'd feel better. Rei stared down at the glass, wide eyed. He was having doubts about this, sure, but Lee said it would take away _all_ the pain.

He looked up at his classmate, who looked to be getting impatient. "Seriously?"

"I'm not lying. Just try it Rei, you'll love it."

"w-what if I don't…?" Lee raised an eyebrow.

"Then, I guess you could stop…if you want to." He shrugged. Rei nodded and set the glass to his arm, thinking through the past few years. This couldn't hurt more then everything he'd been through…No, he'd do it. Lee would be happy and impressed with him. And he'd stop after a few times, just so no one would suspect. After all, this wasn't like some drug…he couldn't get addicted to cutting. No way.

A happy dazed smile grew on Rei's lips and Lee laughed, hitting his shoulder with his fist, lightly. "Come on, Kon. It's awesome. Like a rollercoaster."

"If you'll shut up, Lee, I'll do it." Lee laughed and nodded. The Neko Jin swallowed and pushed down ever so lightly, drawing a little line across his arm, barely enough to bleed. But it did, taking Rei by surprise. The slicing feeling made Rei gasp, dropping the glass to the ground. "Crap!" he looked down at his bleeding arm, "Lee…I don't know about this…"

"Stop being a wimp, Rei. Course it's going to hurt. But admit it, you feel better?" Rei looked down at his arm once more, taking in the sight. He could feel a dizzy haze taking him over, part by part. His legs wobbled a bit and then his mind went blank. But Lee was right, all the pain was gone…numb almost. Rei smiled, "yeah…"

"Told you! It's better than crack or speed…it's the real deal, Rei. And you don't get hangovers or none of that crap. Just do it when you need to…and it'll work," Lee grinned mischievously, making Rei smile too, "—satisfaction guaranteed…"

end flashback

* * *

"I guess it was like a sport to him…he talked it up a lot."

"Did that bother you, Rei?" Rei looked over at Lily; she was teetering back and forth on her chair, thinking through his story as the minutes passed.

"Who, Lee?" Rei shrugged, "He made it sound like heaven. But when you lost control…it was hell." She nodded, understandingly. "You've made a big jump. Most teens won't even consider telling me they're reasons. Your one step ahead of all of them Rei…you should be very proud; its one step closer to going home."

Rei swallowed and nodded halfheartedly, "Teira made me…I told her first. She wanted me to tell you, then."

"She sounds like a good friend. All of your friends do, from what I've heard."

"They've helped me…sending me here, I thought they wanted to make me suffer. But I guess they just wanted me back to normal." Rei shrugged, "I doubt I can ever be back to normal— I never really was."

"Well, it's something to work up to. Now that we've identified the problem, perhaps we can work around it." Lily nodded, adjusting her glasses. "Was Lee your best friend?"

"In middle school, yeah."

"What happened to him?" Rei shrugged and set his elbows on his knees, thinking back. "He dropped out after ninth grade. I guess he wanted to go back to China, or maybe cutting wasn't better than speed to him…who knows."

"Your holding a grudge, I take it."

"I ought to! He got me into this crap…if he hadn't taunted me and said it would make all the memories go away—I wouldn't have done it. I was too young to get caught up in that junk. Lee was too young too…twelve year olds aren't supposed to get hooked on cutting, it just—isn't right!"

"if you don't mind if I ask, was your intention to ever kill yourself?" Rei's eyes shot up, looking confused and angered. "No…I never wanted my life to end like that. Maybe I was scared, but I couldn't bring myself to go any deeper than I had already gone."

"If half the kids that cut could think on that matter, perhaps the suicide rate would go down."

"They're not cowards." Rei replied; face turned towards the wall and its pale décor. Lily's chair squawked as she turned back to her desk, setting her glasses down on the table and looking up to smile at Rei like he was blind, "I guess it saves to be a coward, doesn't it Rei?"

* * *

Do not ask me how this chapter came together! But I'm tired, sick and sad…so there ya go! Make with it what you want. The next chapter might be the last.

**Next chapter: The scars have healed, and the pain has faded. But has Rei shaken the memories he had started with? And if he hasn't, will he go back to his desperate ways? **

L2B out.


	7. Remember

Hey, I'm back. This is the last chapter of The Jagged Edge. Basically it sums it all up, and you'll see that one song really takes a toll all through the whole fic. Mucho thanks to The Used for they're wonderful song: All That I've Got.

Enjoy!

**NightPredator: Glad you like. Well, sense you like the flashbacks so much, here's two of them in this chapter. They're short, but they bring it all together. **

**Chi No Hana: Thanks! I'm tired again, today, hopefully it won't show.

* * *

**

Almost a month later, Rei was back at home. Lily had seen such improvement in his behavior; that he had graduated early. Now it was less than a day away from European Tournament, and the group was still busy practicing and packing.

* * *

Flashback

"Congratulations, Rei, you have made miraculous improvements." Lily swept forward and gave the teen a goodbye hug. He stiffened under her touch, but smiled to himself. It had been almost two months at Relief Through Health, and now he was going home.

Rei packed another shirt into the suitcase and stood back. The Neko Jin scanned his room once and smiled inwardly, it wasn't pale…it had more than just a bed and a nightstand…it was home. He was home. Snapping out of his daze, Rei walked over to his suitcase. He packed one more pair of pants and closed the lid. Sitting his case of cds on top, the teen gathered his things in his hands and walked out the door to meet with his team mates. He was off for the tournament.

* * *

Flashback

Rei turned one more corner, his suitcase in hand and Lily by his side. He looked past the dry walls and into the black parking lot. One car had its headlights blaring a little more than five feet away. Rei grinned and watched as three of the doors opened. Teira, Emma, and Kai all closed the doors to the SUV and watched as they're team mate crossed the pavement. The Neko Jin gazed at all three of them, Kai's smirk, Emma's smile, and Teira's…tears. Before Rei could make another move, the Japanese girl came rushing over to him, and throwing herself at his shoulders. Rei dropped the suitcase to the ground and grasped the younger teen's waist in a hug. His head rested on her shoulder as her feet teetered alittle more than five inches from the ground. "Rei…" Teira whispered into his ear. He smiled and set the girl down on the ground, picking up his suitcase and staring at the other two team mates that were now by his side.

"Let's…go home."

* * *

Five minutes later, and all of the bladers were shuffling into the car, bags in the trunk. Rei and Teira gathered into the back seat, while Kai and Emma got into the front. The Russian was going to be driving half way while Emma gave him directions and then, Rei would be switching to drive the other miles.

"Let's go!" Emma laughed, turning on the radio until it was blaring. Kai gave her a critical glare and turned down the volume to medium. "Unless you want to end up in a ditch, let the driver concentrate." Emma rolled her eyes but nodded. They rolled out of the drive way and hit the intersection at 45 miles. A few songs passed on the radio as the silence stood unbreakable. Emma hummed the tune to the Goo Goo Dolls while Kai shifted in his seat, winding the car around another bend in the road. Rei gazed out the window, watching the trees and scenery fly by and Teira rested her head on her hand, she too was looking out the window. Suddenly Emma let out a laugh, turning up the music until the whole car bounced to the rhythm. "I love this song!"

Teira sat up strait in her seat, "turn it up." Emma nodded and set the volume to high. Rei wasn't paying much attention to the words for the first few seconds, but then the beat caught him. His eyes narrowed and he let the words gather in his mind.

_"I can laugh all I want; inside I still am empty." _

Teira turned to him, a soft smile on her face, and Rei finally understood to song. He smirked back, and stared ahead at the road.

_"So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me._

_I'll be just fine, pretending I'm not._

_I'm far from lonely and it's all that I've got._

Emma tapped her foot to the beat and Kai smiled at her, "it's good…for The Used." Rei grinned, taking in the same lyrics that he had over a month ago. But this time…the meaning was different. And it always would be…a reminder of what he had been through. Just like the scars the song would haunt him too; serving as a story…traced in his blood.

_"So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me…_

_I'm far from lonely and it's all that I've got…" _

* * *

THE END!

Hope you guys liked it! This chapter kinda came together all at one time. Thanks for the reviews and the hits…hopefully I'll get more inspiration soon.

L2B out.


End file.
